Comienzos
by InTheSnow
Summary: Un comienzo alternativo para la historia de Jane y Lisbon... Tiene Jisbon, un poco de case-fic y muchos personajes que hace tiempo que no vemos. Leedla!
1. Chapter 1

_Buenos días, _

_Ya estamos en primavera, parece que el sol ya asoma y yo traigo un nuevo fic que espero que les guste. Es una historia que tenía escrita desde hace mucho tiempo pero sin terminar (como otras muchas) y que surgió por empezar a escribir a ciegas, sin ninguna idea concreta en mente. Quizás por eso a veces parece un poco imprecisa. Tengo la sensación de que no expreso muy bien los sentimientos de los personajes. Si también lo notan, coméntenmelo. Siempre agradezco saber lo que opinan cuando me leen. Gracias. _

_Por otra parte, mis fics que están en proceso como es In a Red World…tengo intención de terminarlo. De hecho, el siguiente capítulo está proceso. Debido a la falta de tiempo no he podido terminarlo. Es una pena que esté tardando tanto. Sin que me diera cuenta han pasado años desde que escribí y publiqué esa historia, que fue la primera y que (aunque la serie haya terminado y entiendo que el interés descienda) terminaré, espero jeje. _

_Para terminar, hace unos días que he visto el capítulo final de la serie. Da penilla que se acabe. _

_Bueno, después de este post enorme les dejo con la lectura. Que la disfruten¡_

_**Comienzos **_

El frío se coló por entre las sábanas de su cama. Las mañanas eran frías en San Francisco en aquella época del año. Lo odiaba al amanecer, nunca era el momento para salir de la protección de las mantas; pero una vez más, como cada mañana, el despertador la apremió con su incesante tintineo. No quería, hacía frío y era temprano, pero ya había descansado lo suficiente, ahora tocaba ir a trabajar. Y aquel día iba a ser complicado. Quejándose para sí misma, pues nadie más habitaba en aquel viejo apartamento del centro de la ciudad californiana, se retorció, se estiró y finalmente apartó la manta de un solo movimiento, y salió de la cama después de unos segundos.

En el baño, escudriñó su reflejo frente al espejo. El pelo se amontonaba alborotado entorno a la cara, los ojos casi cerrados, las huellas del paso del tiempo iban haciéndose visibles, mas no era algo que a ella le preocupara en exceso, y por suerte las ojeras habían desaparecido gracias a una noche de descanso. Ocho horas completas de sueño, cortesía de Samuel Bosco, de las que no había tenido en algunas semanas con el jaleo del último caso. Pese a que la situación aún era preocupante y el caso lejos de acabar comenzaba a presentar unas enormes incógnitas, cayó dormida en cuanto la tela de algodón de su blusa rozó la cama la noche anterior. Estaba agotada. Su superior les había permitido, les había insistido, en que se fueran a descansar. Pero no sabía si él también se había ido. Esperaba que sí. Necesitaba el descanso tanto como cualquiera de ellos, incluso más.

Se preparó para el día que les esperaba, no sólo físicamente. No sólo se puso ropa de trabajo tras salir de la ducha y tomar su café, no sólo se colocó placa y pistola como cada mañana, sino que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo psicológico. Se preparó para enfrentarse a familiares de víctimas, especialmente en ese día, especialmente con esas personas, especialmente con un hombre.

Ella siempre había sido muy empática en esas situaciones. Cuando llegaba a una casa o acudía al lugar de un crimen y tenía que ver a la familia y contarle lo ocurrido, tenía que luchar con los recuerdos, con la tristeza que aún le suponía la muerte de sus propios padres y el vívido recuerdo que aún conservaba de los dos policías uniformados que llegaron una tarde a casa para decirle a su padre, a sus hermanos y a ella, que su madre, una joven enfermera de Chicago, querida por todos y amada por su familia, había muerto a consecuencia de un conductor borracho que se estrelló contra ella.

En ese caso, la tragedia había sido doble cuando su padre hizo las cosas que hizo. La bebida y el suicidio. Aún dolía como si hubiera pasado hacía dos semanas, pero había sucedido casi veinte años atrás.

En el caso que ahora les ocupaba, la tragedia era la misma: la muerte; pero las razones, las circunstancias, mucho peores, macabras, injustificables de cualquier modo.

Ahora tenía que enfrentarse a un hombre, cuyos ojos casi nunca podía mirar, para decirle que podía descansar tranquilo, que el asesino de su mujer y su hijita había muerto, que podía parar de atormentarse porque todo había terminado, pero tenía que hacerle también acusaciones que no le iban a gustar, que le iban a doler. Y como aquel hombre cuyos ojos a menudo vidriosos, siempre tristes, le hacían recordar, había otros muchos hombres, padres, hermanos, esposos y novios, había hijas y hermanas, amigas, madres… Todos ellos rotos por el dolor, cada uno de ellos con el corazón destrozado por las acciones de un solo hombre. Personas que se enfrentaban con sentimientos de ira, dolor, rabia, ahora unidos al desconcierto de que su reciente tranquilidad se viera producida por otra muerte. La muerte del asesino de sus familiares.

OoOoO

Al llegar al edificio de las oficinas de la policía de San Francisco, se fue directamente a por otra taza de café. La segunda de lo que sospechaba sería un largo día.

-¿Lista? —Desde que llegara a la ciudad Samuel Bosco la había tomado bajo su protección. Quizás porque era la única mujer de la unidad, quizás porque aún era novata.

-Desde luego, jefe.

-Observa todo lo que puedas. Las expresiones, las reacciones, lo que digan. Todo es importante. No hace falta que te diga que aunque esas familias merecen todo nuestro respeto y compasión también son sospechosos. Todos y cada uno de ellos. Al menos hasta que demostremos que no lo hicieron. Son los que más ganas tenían de ver a ese monstruo muerto.

-Lo sé —.

-Teresa, sé que la compasión y la bondad corren por tus venas. Sé que puede costarte pensar en la idea de que una de las personas de esa habitación pueda haber cometido un crimen tan atroz, pero nada es imposible. Nuestro deber es…

-Dudar de todo, al menos hasta que las pruebas demuestren lo contrario. Lo sé, jefe. Estoy lista para este trabajo. Tanto si son culpables como si no, lo descubriremos.

Samuel Bosco no lo dudaba. Teresa era una buena policía y algún día, con más experiencia, se convertiría en una gran inspectora y podría liderar su propio equipo. Tenía instinto, agudeza, era observadora, obstinada y poseía una gran determinación. Pero también un gran corazón aún poco curtido en ese tipo de trabajo. Al principio había temido que no sirviera para ello, pero por el momento nunca le había fallado. Su trabajo siempre era lo primero.

OoooO


	2. Chapter 2

Unos días atrás, el cuerpo de un hombre había aparecido mutilado mostrándose sin ningún tipo de pudor en una conocida plaza, atado al monolito central. El monumento de unos tres metros de altura había sido manchado con la sangre de la propia víctima formando la cara sonriente que era característica de John el Rojo. Por ello, al principio habían pensado que se trataba de una víctima del asesino. Pero eran muchas las cosas que no encajaban. Para empezar, las víctimas de John el Rojo normalmente eran mujeres. Sólo una vez había matado a un hombre y había sido porque éste se encontraba en el momento equivocado, en el lugar equivocado; en segundo lugar, nunca, ninguno de sus crímenes, habían sido dejados a la visita de todos, con tanta publicidad. Él prefería cometer los crímenes en un ambiente de privacidad e intimidad, en los que sólo la policía pudiera conocer de primera mano su atrocidad, como si avisara de lo que podía hacer y hasta donde podía llegar; por último, una nota con un extraño y espeluznante verso, fotos de sus crímenes, pruebas que les llevaron a la conclusión de que aquel hombre era John el Rojo.

Antes de la rueda de prensa oficial y pública ante los medios de comunicación iban a tener una reunión con algunos de los familiares para informarles de las novedades del caso. Bosco fue el encargado de dar la noticia, su segundo al mando dio los detalles y a Teresa le dejaron la difícil pero necesaria tarea de responder a las preguntas.

Cuando su jefe informó de la muerte del criminal hubo un instante de silencio roto únicamente por alguna exclamación de sorpresa antes de que muchos de los asistentes intentaran hablar a la vez. Los inspectores pidieron calma y silencio, pero todavía podían escuchar algunos sollozos y palabras de alivio. Las preguntas que siguieron iban desde "¿Quién ha sido?" hasta "¿Cómo fue?". Teresa les dijo que aún no sabían nada, y que no podían darles detalles de cómo había sucedido. Sólo podían decir que había sido asesinado y que ellos ya podían descansar tranquilos. Todo había acabado.

Sólo un hombre continuó inmutable. Nadie sabía que en su interior se libraba una poderosa batalla. El alivio luchando, abriéndose paso de entre la culpa y la rabia, alimentando su cuerpo con sensaciones nuevas. Sin embargo, no era hombre de expresar en público sus emociones. A ojos de los demás, su cara no había experimentando más que un ligero y rápido cambio.

Teresa Lisbon lo notó. Estaba pendiente de las expresiones y, aunque la de ese hombre en particular fue fugaz, pudo ser consciente de su cambio.

**OoOoO**

-¿Qué opinas?— Le preguntó Bosco un rato más tarde a su agente más joven. Estaban en la sala de descanso. Ya se habían relajado pero lejos de estar descansando seguían dándole vueltas al caso. Bosco quería saber qué pensaba sobre la reunión que habían tenido, qué sensaciones le había dado.

-Veamos…—Teresa reflexionó unos segundos— Las reacciones habituales. Ninguna extraña. Al principio no se lo podían creer. En cuanto les hemos explicado que sabíamos que se trataba del asesino han respirado tranquilos. Estaban aliviados, pero horrorizados a la vez. Nada nuevo.

-Bien. De todas formas, investiguemos coartadas antes de interrogarlos. Sólo para asegurarnos de que no hay nada extraño.

-¿Vas a mandarlos a llamar uno a uno?—. Intervino su compañero Mace.

-Sólo a los que estaban en la ciudad, a los que no tengan coartada sólida o hayan demostrado un comportamiento inusual. El señor —Miró las anotaciones antes de continuar— Patrick Jane, estaba demasiado calmado. No movió ni un músculo al enterarse.

-No, es cierto. No mostró sorpresa — La agente estuvo de acuerdo aunque había algo en su interior que le decía que ninguna de las personas que habían estado allí podía haber cometido aquel hecho. — Sin embargo, los seres humanos reaccionamos de formas muy diferentes ante una misma situación.

Bosco sabía que Lisbon tenía razón. Nunca se podía predecir cómo iba a responder una persona ante algo. Pero siempre le había llamado la atención ese tal Patrick Jane. Estaba seguro de que era capaz de tomar la justicia por su mano. Había algo en él…

**OoOoO**

La noticia de la muerte del asesino de su familia no lo había dejado tan indiferente como los demás pensaban. Había una serie de fases que debía traspasar antes de alcanzar la paz. Nunca creyó que nadie tuviera la habilidad para descubrir y asesinar al desgraciado que destruyó tantas vidas. Estaba sorprendido, confuso, pero sobre todo, en cierto modo, se sentía liberado. Su calvario había terminado, aunque eso tampoco le devolvería a su mujer y a su hija.

Mientras lo conducían por los pasillos hacia una de las salas de interrogatorios, su vista se clavó en una de esas grandes pizarras que llenaban de fotos y anotaciones de los casos. Las había visto otras veces.

Las imágenes que veía ahora no eran para nada agradables. Tampoco podía decir que le diera pena, eran las fotos del asesino de su familia.

No tan por sorpresa le había tomado la llamada de la policía pidiéndole que se presentara en la comisaría para una "breve entrevista".

-Sr. Jane, usted ayudaba a la policía en el caso John el Rojo – preguntó Samuel Bosco sin atisbo de la simpatía y la pena que el viudo le inspiraba a Teresa.

De acuerdo, ahora mismo no era el familiar de una de las víctimas del asesino en serie; era un sospechoso de asesinato. No obstante, ella había pasado tanto tiempo con él en las últimas semanas que no podía evitar seguir pensando en él como en la víctima, y no como alguien capaz de matar.

El famoso asesino John el Rojo, tristemente conocido por ser el culpable de más de 15 macabros crímenes, había sido hallado muerto en una plaza de San Francisco protagonizando una casi ceremoniosa escena. Alguien se había encargado de que todos supieran no sólo quién era realmente sino además que estaba muerto y de forma llamativa y cruel.

Lo primero que pensaron los investigadores fue en los familiares de las víctimas. Esa fue su primera pista. ¿Quién podía haber acabado con la vida de quien le arrebato a su ser querido de esa manera, como si quisiera asegurarse de que todos entendían que la era del terror del asesino había acabado, que sus familiares habían sido vengados y además de una forma tan parecida a la que él solía utilizar?

Sí, como Samuel Bosco había apuntado, los familiares eran la opción más probable. Lástima que no hubieran hallado pruebas.

-Sí –Contestó con la misma parsimonia y tranquilidad con la que había hablado durante las anteriores entrevistas. Mientras su superior directo continuaba mirándolo seriamente frente a frente, ella continuaba en silencio.

-Sabe bastante acerca de los casos, del modus operandi…Como sabe, la muerte de John el Rojo tiene una forma muy concreta.

-Todo el país lo sabe. En cuanto la noticia se filtró, corrió como la pólvora. No pretenda que me apene. Ese…monstruo —Cuánto debía de costarle hablar de ese tipo — mató a mi familia. No sólo a la mía; ha destrozado docenas de familias. Quien quiera que haya hecho eso, nos ha hecho un favor a todos.

-Entonces ¿no ha sido usted? — A la legua se notaba la incredulidad en su rostro.

No había esperado que fuera tan directo. Era evidente que si lo habían mandado llamar era porque sospechaban pero no imaginaba que fuera su principal objetivo.

-Usted estaba curiosamente en San Francisco en ese momento.

-Porque el último asesinato fue en San Francisco. Llevo tiempo siguiendo las pistas, haciendo preguntas. Acudí a ustedes antes que a nadie en busca de novedades. —Era cierto. Hacía un par de semanas que aquel hombre había aparecido en la ciudad preguntando si se sabía algo nuevo— ¿Cómo iba a saber yo quién era? Si lo hubiera sabido lo hubiera matado yo mismo. Aunque tuviera que ir a la cárcel, no estaría con estas tonterías, no tendría que haberme escondido y le aseguro que no tendría ningún remordimiento. No tendría que interrogarme, me hubiera entregado yo mismo.

-Lo que dice es muy fuerte, señor Jane — Sam seguía haciendo las veces de poli duro. Y no era un papel. Él era un poli duro— Cualquiera podría pensar…

-Cualquiera podría ser estúpido. Ambos sabemos que el hecho de que yo estuviera aquí, en el mismo momento y lugar que el asesino de mi familia, cuya identidad ni siquiera conocía, no prueba que yo lo hiciera. Está usted tanteando. Aquí hay media docena de personas que podía haberlo hecho. Ese tipo ha dejado víctimas por todo el Estado.

La "entrevista" continuó hasta que Patrick Jane se cansó y decidió que, si querían incriminarle en algo, definitivamente necesitaban tener pruebas. Él no iba a seguir allí dejando que le torturaran.

Una vez fuera de la sala, la tímida Teresa, aún en silencio, sufría de sentimientos contradictorios. Su intuición policial le decía que aquel hombre no era el responsable del asesinato, mas, como policía, debía atenerse al protocolo y a su superior y continuar con la investigación.

No podía comportarse con aquel hombre con la dureza con que lo hacía Sam. El señor Jane parecía tan perdido, tan solitario y triste. ¿Cómo iba a haber matado a nadie? Y si lo hubiera hecho, ¿podría ella condenarlo? Como policía desde luego que lo condenaría. Su deber era llevarlo ante la justicia y así lo haría. Sin duda. Pero como persona quizás, sólo quizás, no pudiera culparlo por querer acabar con la vida del tipo que le había privado de su adorada familia.

El grifo del baño de caballeros fluía sin parar mientras Patrick Jane, con las gotas de agua resbalando por su rostro y los ojos cerrados, se apoyaba en la encimera con la cabeza gacha y expresión cansada.

Un hombre salió de los aseos dejando la puerta abierta tras de sí. Al pasar por allí, se encontró con esa imagen. "Pobre hombre", pensó Teresa. Tener que pasar por eso después de haber soportado ya tanto. A la vista estaba lo mal que se encontraba, aunque intentara ocultarlo.

De pronto, exhalando un suspiro levantó la cabeza y su mirada se clavó en el espejo. Miró primero su propio reflejo, luego reparó en el de ella, que repentinamente se sintió intimidada y avergonzada, como si la hubieran pillado cogiendo galletas antes de cenar. Carraspeó, intentó mirar a otro lado. Él se secó la cara con una toalla de papel, la lanzó a la papelera y volvió a mirarla a través del espejo antes de darse la vuelta.

-Señor Jane, ¿se encuentra bien? —Intentó ponerle a su tono cierta inflexión de indiferencia. Era contraproducente que un sospechoso notara pena hacía él.

-Sí. No se preocupe —Volvió a suspirar— ¿Su jefe es siempre tan incisivo?

-Sólo hace su trabajo, sr. Jane.

-Sí, lo entiendo. Es su función. Pero en lugar de perseguir inocentes debería poner sus esfuerzos en buscar pistas. — De pronto pareció darse cuenta de que estaba siendo brusco— Usted no tiene la culpa.

Un par de segundos pasaron antes de que ninguno de los dos volviera a hablar.

-¿Quiere que lo lleve a alguna parte? — ¿De dónde demonios había salido la oferta?

Él dudó unos segundos antes de asentir finalmente.

-La verdad es que no tengo coche ahora mismo. Y no tengo fuerzas para esperar un taxi. Ese hombre es incansable. Me ha retenido aquí durante demasiado tiempo sin pruebas. Estoy demasiado cansado.

Comenzó a caminar delante de ella. Sabía que técnicamente esa joven agente era el enemigo. Una de las personas que le interrogaban sin pruebas y con rudeza en lugar de capturar a los verdaderos responsables.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola,

Traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fic "Comienzos", espero que lean y dejen algún comentario.

Gracias por los comentarios recibidos, espero que les siga gustando jeje.

He visto que "just burned" comentaba que le gustaría ver el próximo capítulo de "Sin memoria". Tengo que decir que ese fic ya estaba terminado. Es decir, no tenía idea idea de hacer más capítulos. Quizás el problema es que no deje bien claro que era el final del fic, sólo lo puse como terminado :S

* * *

Aquella mujer de ojos amables y sinceros le había llevado a su casa. No tenía ninguna obligación, ninguna en absoluto, pero lo hizo. Sentido del deber, compasión, seguramente.

La había descubierto muchas veces mirándole a hurtadillas cuando creía que él no se daba cuenta, como si no supiera qué pensar o cómo actuar. Otras veces, sin embargo, no sabía hacia dónde mirar. Mantenía la vista en el suelo y la cabeza gacha como si él fuera una especie de Medusa moderna a la que temer.

La observó. Con decisión, detuvo el coche en la puerta de su edificio de apartamentos, miró por la ventana, y luego a él otra vez esperando a que saliera del coche o dijera algo, pero no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas, sólo se quedó mirándola. Ella le sonrió cuando, momentos después, le vio luchando una batalla casi perdida contra el cinturón de seguridad.

\- Perdona, a veces se atasca – sonrió incómoda.

La chica se quitó su propio cinturón y desde su asiento se inclinó sobre él, quizás demasiado, y comenzó a trabajar en el complicado mecanismo del gancho que en ocasiones se atascaba y, al parecer, sólo ella comprendía. Él desde luego no había podido.

Nunca supo realmente qué fue lo que pasó, qué le hizo actuar así en primer lugar, nunca lo había hecho antes. Quizás fue su aroma, que le llegó en una oleada cuando su cuello estuvo demasiado cerca de él, dulce y suave, pero no empalagoso, no de esos que marean; quizás la mueca aniñada que se compuso en su boca cuando intentaba con una media sonrisa desatascar el enganche del cinturón, o tal vez, la sonrisa que le dedicó triunfante, una vez lo hubo conseguido, con aquel hoyuelo que se formó en su cara, con la hilera de dientes blancos que era la antesala de la lengua que un segundo más tarde se encontró acariciando con la suya, en un beso apasionado y furioso, que ella tampoco detuvo hasta que su cuerpo clamó por oxígeno.

Cuando se separaron, ninguno dijo nada, demasiado confusos o demasiado avergonzados. Él bajó del coche sin decir una palabra. Y ella esperó a verlo traspasar la verja del complejo y perderse de su vista, para dejar caer su espalda sobre el asiento del conductor y respirar profundamente. Cerró los ojos un segundo y volvió a abrirlos colocando la mano en la llave, dispuesta a poner el coche en marcha y largarse de allí cuanto antes, meterse en la bañera, y fingir que aquello, pese a que no le había disgustado, no había ocurrido. Pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo vio un objeto en el suelo del asiento del copiloto. Lo recogió. Era un móvil, y no le quedaba ninguna duda sobre quién era su dueño. Pertenecía al señor Jane.

Miró su reflejo en el espejo retrovisor. Bastante aceptable, aunque sus labios estaban rojos por los besos.

Entre la vergüenza y la incomodidad, no tuvo más remedio que bajar del coche y cruzar unos cuantos pasos hacia el edificio, traspasar la verja, y tras buscar un poco tocar el timbre del apartamento 354, para devolver el móvil a su dueño. Entre antes terminara mejor. No tenía sentido dejarlo en la oficina hasta que él volviera a pasar por allí estando ella tan cerca.

Patrick Jane abrió la puerta de su apartamento con evidente sorpresa cuando se detuvo en la presencia de la joven mujer, de aspecto impecable pero aún avergonzado.

\- Se ha dejado el móvil. He pensado que podría necesitarlo – le dijo.

El móvil. Probablemente se le había caído en la pasión del beso. Aun así no dijo nada. Ella mantuvo el brazo extendido con el teléfono en la mano a la espera de que él lo cogiera, emplazada al otro lado de la puerta, como si traspasar ese límite pudiera fulminarla. Él extendió una mano para coger el objeto que le ofrecía pero aún, aquella fuerza incontrolable que antes se había apoderado de él, volvió a guiarlo. Tomó la muñeca de Teresa, no el teléfono, y la llevó hasta dentro de la casa, en el más absoluto silencio. Luego cerró la puerta.

Se volvió a mirarla.

Su expresión era firme, como buena policía tenía todo la furia y la determinación, pero sus ojos, si se miraba bien en ellos, tenían tormento en su interior, y quizás era eso lo que le estaba atrayendo tan poderosa e irremediablemente hacia ella. Dos personas rotas, dos personas heridas en lo más profundo del alma. Dos personas que podían apoyarse.

Aún tenía su mano agarrada. Sus dedos acariciaban la parte interior de su muñeca. Su piel era pálida, suave, fresca…Podía sentir su pulso agitado, la batalla en sus ojos y finalmente, la rendición.

Ninguno de los dos parecía saber por qué estaban haciendo lo que hacían pero tampoco podían evitarlo. Ella no se resistió al beso que él había comenzado. Lo continuó. Lo reforzó. Aquel hombre parecía tener una fuerza interior que la llenaba, la empujaba, la hacía necesitar más, la hacía sentir. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo estaba sucediendo aquello?

No podía responder a eso. Sólo podía dejarse arrastrar por el torrente de sentimientos que la desbordaban en aquel momento.

La volvió a besar, esta vez suavemente, esperando que en cualquier momento la mujer recobrara el sentido común y lo abofeteara, pero no lo hizo. Continuaron besándose por largo tiempo. Nada salvaje, sin embargo. Sólo tratando de sentir su calidez, comprobando que seguía vivo, pese a todo, y que la persecución de su enemigo, su internamiento psiquiátrico, y ahora la repentina muerte del hombre al que se debía su existencia, no le había destruido para siempre. Quería poder descansar con la muerte de John el Rojo. Y de alguna manera, la curación pasaba por aquella mujer.

Parecía estar claro lo que iba a suceder. Cualquier espectador objetivo, mirando aquella escena con ojo imparcial lo diría.

Teresa Lisbon se encontraba en una especie de torbellino de pensamientos, todo y nada. Era un error y sabía que no debía, pero no podía evitarlo. Cada beso que aquel hombre ponía en su cuello, cada caricia de sus manos bien cuidadas y suaves hacía que su cuerpo temblara. No era Teresa la policía, era solo una mujer con un hombre, una mujer por largo tiempo encerrada en sí misma y las normas y responsabilidades que regían su vida, y ahora necesitaba un poco de descanso, de liberación.

Desafortunadamente, su liberación se estaba llevando a cabo en el peor momento posible con la persona menos adecuada. Un sospechoso. Y, contra todo pronóstico, ese pensamiento cruzó su mente tan rápido que pasó casi inadvertido. No era un sospechoso. Ella no era una inspectora de policía. Él era el hombre que sin pedir nada a cambio, sin ninguna clase de expectativa sobre ella, la dejaba deshacerse de la coraza en la que estaba atrapada.

Aquellos besos suaves, pero aún apasionados, les llevaron hasta un dormitorio sencillo pero acogedor, sin grandes cosas, sin grandes lujos, sin el toque femenino, pero, en definitiva, lo necesario.

Pronto los dos estaban desnudos y el tiempo se ralentizaba a pesar de la pasión y el fuego que les fundía por dentro. Sus ropas cayeron despacio. Sus cuerpos se mostraron sin barreras, sin engaños, sin ocultar nada. Saboreaban la calidez y la ternura del otro, uno de ellos dejándose llevar, el otro intentando curarse.

El cuerpo de él no era precisamente atlético. ¿Importaba? Por supuesto que no. La abrazaba con pasión y necesidad y, a la vez soportaba el peso que ella llevaba. Igual que ella soportaría el suyo. Esa noche ambos compartirían parte de su carga. Por una noche olvidarían todo alrededor.

Ella era dulce y suave, pero a la vez enérgica y pasional, y él intentaba no parecer el hombre desesperado y confuso que era.

Lo miraba como si pudiera ver en su interior, como si lo conociera y, aún así, lo único que quería de él era una cosa. Esa noche.

Las caricias del hombre eran fuego en su piel. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan deseada y deseaba tanto a alguien. Aquella intensidad…

Sus cuerpos se convirtieron en una maraña de piernas, brazos y sábanas blancas en un colchón que crujió bajo su peso. Tras una lucha que tuvo lugar entre besos, Teresa dejó que la atrapara bajo el peso de su cuerpo. Al mismo tiempo, ella lo atrapó a él con las piernas, lo agarró de la cabeza y lo volvió a besar.

No hubo lugar para más pensamientos mientras sus mentes encontraban refugio en aquella parcela de universo lejos de todo y de todos.

_**OoOoO**_

Cuando Patrick Jane despertó en mitad de la madrugada, miró a su derecha y se sorprendió al ver el bulto en que la agente se había convertido. Estaba acurrucada bajo las mantas formando un ovillo, y casi había olvidado que ella estaba allí. El despertar había sido apacible, igual que las pocas horas de sueño de las que disfrutó, y después de un instante recordó la noche anterior. Lo más extraño era que no se arrepentía de nada, aún no sabía por qué lo había hecho, y el sentimiento era inexplicable, pero no era arrepentimiento.

Se quedó un momento observándola. Sin duda no era la imagen de la sensualidad, era sólo Teresa Lisbon, en estado puro, la más pura normalidad enfrascada en un cuerpo pequeño y suave, que se movía al ritmo de su respiración, arriba y abajo, a su lado.

No sabía nada de ella, no habían tenido oportunidad de hablar. Sólo habían conversado como policía y víctima, luego policía y sospechoso. Y entonces como si una luz se encendiera en alguna parte de su cerebro parcialmente adormilado, se dio cuenta de que aún seguía siendo sospechoso, y se preguntó si esto, para ella, no sería una especie de conflicto. Fuera de la manera que fuera, y aunque no se volviera a repetir, aquello le había descubierto algo. No estaba roto, no estaba acabado, y su alma resquebrajada aún tenía solución.


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando Teresa Lisbon despertó por la mañana, deseó no recordar el desliz de la noche anterior, pero, por desgracia, lo recordaba todo…cómo entró en el piso tirada de la mano de aquel hombre al que prácticamente acababa de conocer, del que no sabía nada, y que, afortunadamente, no estaba en aquella habitación mientras ella se tapaba hasta la frente, soltaba algunas maldiciones por su absurdo y estúpido comportamiento y comenzaba a buscar su ropa interior por toda la habitación.

Tras localizar sus braguitas negras a juego con su sujetador deportivo nada sexy, arregló un poco su pelo frente al espejo y salió de la habitación, tan vestida y tan desapasionada como había entrado.

El señor Jane, no estaba en ninguna parte y por lo que ella sabía no tenía trabajo al que acudir cada mañana. Pero no estaba allí. Por suerte.

Aquello había estado mal. No era para nada una conducta apropiada, y ella lo sabía, no porque una mujer no pudiera tener una aventura de una noche con un hombre atractivo a la par que atormentado al que acababa de conocer, sino por ella, por su trabajo, porque no era sólo Teresa Lisbon, porque era la agente Teresa Lisbon, y él, Patrick Jane, aún era sospechoso del asesinato en el que ella trabajaba. No era para nada profesional, y podía destrozar su carrera.

"Dios Santo, Teresa ¿qué has hecho?" se dijo a sí misma.

Un café camino al trabajo y el trayecto en coche con las ventanillas bajadas no disiparon sus oscuros pensamientos. Se sentía extrañamente liberada por aquel acto casual y no negaría que había sido en parte divertido y excitante, pero sabía las consecuencias que ello conllevaría si alguien, sus superiores en especial, se enteraban.

Por una vez se había dejado llevar. Había sido espontánea, impulsiva, dejándose llevar por la pasión, pero al final del día volvía a ser la Teresa de siempre y ya se arrepentía. Lanzó un gruñido, gimió, volvió a mirarse al espejo haciendo una mueca. Lo que había pasado no tenía nada de malo, excepto por el hecho de que había roto todas las normas, tanto las de su profesión como sus normas personales.

La solución era fácil. Aquello no se repetiría…"Nunca, jamás", de modo que nadie tenía que enterarse. No tenía importancia si nadie lo sabía. Y no sería ella quien lo contara…"Nunca, jamás", se repitió.

Cuando llegó todo parecía normal. Todo, menos ella, que daba un salto, asustada, incómoda y nerviosa cada vez que alguien se le acercaba. Reaccionó de forma extraña cuando Bosco la invitó al puesto de café de la esquina y se puso a la defensiva cuando Lucas le gastó una broma en la oficina. Pero nada relacionado con su última metedura de pata.

El día terminó sin incidencias y volvió a casa. Tras poner un poco de música, y recalentar unas sobras de pasta se dejó caer en el sillón, suspirando de alivio. Aspiró lo que parecía ser todo el aire del planeta. Había estado tan nerviosa y tan tensa todo el día que casi ni había respirado. Y pensó que después de aquello podría estar tranquila. No sabía cuánta equivocación había en aquel pensamiento.

OoOoO

En los siguientes días no volvió a saber de Jane y nada cambió. El viernes, al llegar al ascensor del edificio, sintió una punzada que la alertó. Al pasar por delante de una de las salas vio a Patrick Jane salir acompañado de uno de los detectives de homicidios, y fue entonces cuando supo que las cosas no irían bien. Pasó por delante sin detenerse pero no pudo evitar mirarlo un instante antes de alejarse. Él le devolvió la mirada y sus labios se curvaron dibujando algo parecido a una sonrisa, un gesto especial, ella lo captó. Rápidamente se alejó de allí, antes de que algún otro gesto delatara la intimidad que había habido entre ellos.

A media tarde, antes incluso de acabar su jornada laboral, su jefe abrió la puerta de su despacho, asomó medio cuerpo y la llamó.

"Teresa, ven un momento, por favor" fue lo único que dijo. Ella entró. Podía notar que algo iba mal, no sabía si era su nerviosismo o el hecho de que su jefe parecía saber todo lo que ella estaba pensando lo que la hacía temer lo peor.

Él cerró la puerta tras ella y se sentó en su lado del escritorio.

-¿Ocurre algo? – se atrevió a decir.

Se había anticipado, pero es que el silencio la estaba matando. Lentamente.

-Sí, Teresa, ocurre – le dijo, tan serio que podía desintegrarla con enfado - ¿Puedes explicarme que hacías en casa de uno de los principales sospechosos del asesinato de Claymor Banks, más conocido como John el Rojo?

Podía notar como su cara perdía totalmente el color, volviéndose del color de la cera, y sus ojos se abrían como platos ante aquella declaración. Carraspeó y abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido salió.

-Yo…- se aclaró la garganta, dando tiempo a su cerebro a encontrar las palabras adecuadas. No quería descubrirse diciendo más de lo que él sabía – le llevé a su casa después de que prestara declaración el lunes. Te lo dije ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, recuerdo cuando dijiste que le llevarías a su casa después de que le diera aquella especie de desmayo, tras declarar durante horas y, a pesar de que no tenías por qué hacerlo, te lo permití porque eres amable y pensé que era como una especie de gesto cordial, porque no puedes resistirte a ayudar a la gente.

Aquello era cierto. Aún ella misma no conseguía entender qué le había pasado para dar ese paso. De cualquier forma, al ver a Patrick Jane de aquella forma, cansado y desolado tras horas de interrogatorio, le había llevado a casa diciéndole a Bosco que le había dado una fatiga.

-Es mi trabajo… ¿no? – contestó temerosa.

-Pero hiciste más que eso…

-No sé…- Intentó hablar sin saber realmente lo que iba a decir. Ella no sabía qué información tenía Bosco y tampoco estaba muy segura de las respuestas que darle.

-Oh, pensé que eras más lista que eso. Oímos excusas así todos los días.

-No soy una criminal ¿te ocurre algo?

-Sí, definitivamente ocurre algo – abrió el cajón superior del escritorio y sacó una carpeta con el emblema del departamento, la puso frente a ella y señaló con la cabeza para que la abriera.

La joven agente contuvo la respiración mirando hacia la carpeta, luego miró a su jefe que la observaba atentamente en busca de una reacción, y otra vez a la carpeta. Con manos sudorosas la abrió. Dentro había algunas fotos. Todas eran de Patrick Jane, entrando y saliendo, de lo que parecía la puerta de su casa y las fotos parecían estar sacadas desde la acera de enfrente, a unos metros de distancia. Siguió pasando unas cinco o seis fotos, todas muy parecidas, hasta que llegó a una serie de fotos de ella. Estaba entrando el lunes por la tarde en casa de Jane, y saliendo al día siguiente, al amanecer. No dijo nada. No podía.

Su boca era incapaz de emitir sonido y su cerebro se había paralizado. La foto temblaba entre sus dedos, ella estaba congelada. No sabía si su pobre actuación serviría de algo. Estaba claro que Bosco iba por buen camino.

-Ahora ¿puedes decirme por qué estabas en casa de Patrick Jane durante la noche del lunes al martes? – Bosco esperaba una respuesta. Su cara seguía tan seria que le daba miedo decir cualquier cosa.

-Te lo dije – murmuró con voz temblorosa – Le llevé a casa.

-Teresa, ¿vas a seguir aguantando esa versión? – Tenía el ceño fruncido, la miraba como si no la conociera - Vuelve a mirar las fotos.

Bosco tomó las fotos furiosamente y las colocó delante de ella, una tras otra, con movimientos bruscos. Jane entrando en casa, ella yendo detrás de él, él saliendo temprano, y ella poco después tomando su coche. Estaba claro.

Mientras hablaba golpeaba cada una de las fotos con un dedo.

-Esta eres tú entrando en casa del sospechoso – señaló la foto – y esta eres tú saliendo de esa misma casa a la mañana siguiente. Explícamelo, porque no lo entiendo…

Soltó una fuerte respiración a la vez que se dejaba caer en el respaldo del asiento sin dejar de mirarla.

-Eres una novata todavía, pero de sobra conoces las reglas. Sabes que no puedes tener contacto más del estrictamente profesional con los sospechosos o testigos de un caso y mucho menos pasar la noche en casa de uno de ellos.

-No es lo que crees… - dijo avergonzada.

-¿Y qué es? –Preguntó. Y no era una pregunta retórica. Esperaba respuesta, o más bien, esperaba que de alguna manera pudiera desmentir lo que aquellas fotos decían a gritos.

-Yo…

-Teresa ¿has estado viendo a escondidas al sospechoso de una investigación en curso?

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-Yo…fui a devolverle el teléfono móvil y …

-Dios, te has acostado con él… - Teresa vio cómo Bosco cerraba los ojos con enfado y decepción, tomaba una profunda respiración y giraba la cabeza evitando mirarla. La hacía sentir como una puta. Ella no había hecho nada malo. Y sin embargo se sentía horriblemente culpable. Había decepcionado a Samuel Bosco.

-Samuel, yo…lo siento, yo no… - entonces él la fulminó con la mirada.

-Deberías callarte si sabes lo que te conviene, Teresa.

-No he hecho nada malo – Se defendió tajante. El orgullo se apoderaba de ella mientras veía cómo su jefe, al que consideraba una figura a seguir, la trataba con tal condescendencia.

-¡Joder! ¿Cómo que no? Estás involucrada sentimentalmente con un sospechoso ¡de asesinato, Teresa! Si eso no es malo, no se qué lo es – Samuel Bosco estaba tan decepcionado, tan dolido, tan traicionado… - Tal vez no sea malo para él pero definitivamente lo es para ti.

-No estoy involucrada de ninguna manera – espetó.

-Esto destrozará tu carrera – le gritó. Suerte que ya no había mucha gente en el edificio porque podía haber jurado que el grito se había oído hasta en la China – Eres una buena policía. ¿Qué demonios te ha empujado a hacer semejante estupidez? No, no me lo digas…Él es apuesto y caballeroso, y además tiene todo ese rollo de su mujer y su hija, el pobre. Lo entiendo. Pero ¿tú, Teresa? De todas las personas que hay en el mundo, en San Francisco, en este edificio, ¿tenías que hacerlo? Jugarte la carrera así… ¿Es que no has aprendido nada?

-Bosco…- empezaba a estar harta. Se sentía mal, lo sabía, la había fastidiado pero Bosco se estaba pasando de la raya. No quería que la hiciera sentir así.

-No, Lisbon, maldita sea. Eres una inconsciente y tienes suerte de que los agentes que hicieron las fotos no son más que unos novatos a los que he podido convencer de que estabas allí por una razón, por orden mía, a pesar de la cara de imbécil que se me quedó cuando las vi – sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

-Voy a deshacerme de ellas y nunca, nadie, sabrá lo que has hecho ¿entendido? Si lo dices no sólo te juegas tu cuello sino el mío también. Si los superiores se enteraran de esto nos crucificarían.

-Lo sé, y lo siento. Sabes que no tienes que hacer nada con lo que no te sientas cómodo, Bosco. No es necesario que ocultes esas fotos.

-Deberías irte, agente Lisbon. Creo que sobra decir que quedas apartada del caso desde este mismo momento. No te necesitaré de momento. Nos vemos el lunes – apartó la mirada de ella y no dijo nada más.

Odiaba ver aquella nota de decepción en su cara. Su jefe, su amigo y mentor, decepcionado hasta límites que no alcanzaba a ver, tanto que ni siquiera quería mirarla a los ojos, la apartaba de su lado.

Ella se marchó. Y mientras se alejaba no pudo evitar dar una última mirada atrás. Samuel Bosco seguía en la misma posición, el sillón giratorio casi había dado la vuelta, su barbilla descansando sobre su mano derecha y su cabeza nuevamente haciendo señales de negación con los ojos cerrados, como si lo que acababa de descubrir no sólo fuera increíble, sino imperdonable.

OoO


	5. Chapter 5

Hola,

he tardado un poco en publicar pero aquí está... Un nuevo capítulo de "comienzos"; una visión diferente de cómo pudieron haberse conocido Jane y Lisbon, cómo pudo haber comenzado su relación...

Espero que les guste y comenten qué les ha parecido

Un saludo!

* * *

Patrick Jane entró en el bar pensando en disfrutar de una copa, o dos, junto a Harry, el dueño, al que, entre borracheras, le había contado media vida alguna que otra vez. Pero en esta ocasión se trataba solamente de una copa, no para olvidar, como anteriormente, sólo por el hecho de que le apetecía disfrutar de un vaso de MacCallan, liberar un poco de tensión.

Se sentó en la barra, como siempre, y esperó. Harry estaba entretenido con alguien al otro lado.

-Ey, Bob, otra aquí, por favor – soltó una mujer con la voz ronca y un deje de desgana que le intrigaba.

Jane la escuchó y sonrió sin mirarla. La cara de Harry era cómica.

-¿Qué hay Patrick? ¿Lo de siempre? – dijo al llegar a su lado tras servir a la chica. Parecía estar deseando poder dejar de atender a esa clienta en particular, y la llegada de Patrick le brindaba la oportunidad perfecta.

-Sí, whisky para mí – no pudo reprimir una sonrisa - ¿Todo bien con la clientela esta noche, Bob?

El tipo bufó al escuchar ese nombre que no era el suyo y le sirvió la copa al tiempo que bajaba la voz y echaba una mirada de reojo al lado de la barra donde estaba la chica.

-Es una chica guapa – le explicó – de esas por las que perderías el sentido, y además es policía, ya sabes, una chica dura. No viene mucho por aquí, pero es que hoy ya lleva al menos cinco copas y cada vez que me pide una me llama Bob. Y no me preguntes por qué.

Jane rió por lo bajo hasta que en un intento de mirar a la mujer con discreción se percató de que la conocía. No era otra que la agente Teresa Lisbon. Entonces su cara cambió.

-Oh, no…

-Patrick, no me digas que la conoces…

No eran muchas las cosas que lograran confundirle hoy en día, pero encontrar a esa muchacha allí, bebiendo hasta la embriaguez, lo hacía. No sólo no esperaba encontrarla sino que no esperaba encontrarla en ese estado. ¿Qué había pasado en el transcurso de esa semana para que bebiera como si hubiera perdido algo vital? Al despertar aquella mañana, después de haberse acostado con ella, un tanto abrumado, había decidido dar un paseo al amanecer. Necesitaba aire fresco, necesitaba pensar en lo que había sucedido entre ellos, en todo lo que había pasado aquellos días: la resolución de su caso, ser sospechoso, conocer a la agente Lisbon. Se había puesto lo primero que había pillado por el suelo y había salido sin hacer ruido. Había llegado cerca del puente, neblinoso y en silencio a esas horas. Tomar distancia le hizo bien, le ayudó a no tener miedo, a intentar tomar las cosas como llegaban, pues ahora que el asesino de su familia había muerto, necesitaba replantearse la vida, nuevas expectativas, nuevas perspectivas. Volvería a su apartamento y esperaría a ver qué pasaba. Pero cuando llegó, ella ya no estaba. Se había marchado de manera furtiva. Había huido. Eso debería haberle dado respuestas suficientes. No la había visto más hasta aquella mañana cuando lo habían mandado llamar a las oficinas de la policía para un nuevo interrogatorio o "entrevista con un sospechoso", como lo llamaban ellos. Evidentemente no habían obtenido nada, pues él no había hecho nada. Aunque le estaba costando convencer al tal Samuel Bosco quien, a pesar de no tener pruebas, estaba empecinado en cargarle las culpas de algo que no había hecho, y no por falta de intención. Si él hubiera podido capturar al asesino de su familia… Volvió al presente antes de que sus pensamientos tomaran un rumbo delicado.

-Pues sí. La…la conozco… - se levantó y se dirigió a ella – Agente…Teresa.

Entonces ella se dio la vuelta y le miró tan sorprendida como él. Además de un poco disgustada.

-No puede ser – murmuró.

-¿Estás…qué haces aquí?

-Tomar una copa.

-Cinco según Harry.

-¿Quién demonios es Harry?

-Harry es quien te ha estado sirviendo las copas.

-¿Seguro? – frunció el ceño mirando con desconfianza al camarero para luego volver a Jane.

-Sí, Harry es el dueño y por eso este lugar – miró alrededor alzando una mano – se llama Harry's.

-Ooh, - arqueó las cejas ante aquella repentina revelación y asintió antes de volverse al barman una vez más – Ponme otra, Bob, Harry….lo que sea.

Harry miró a Jane en busca de aprobación, éste hizo una leve señal antes de hablar.

-No más copas para la señorita – dijo.

-Otra, por favor – y con un ágil movimiento sacó la placa y la puso de golpe sobre la barra.

-Será mejor que yo guarde esto de momento – dijo cogiendo la placa y metiéndola en uno de sus bolsillos.

Harry miraba la escena en silencio, preguntándose qué clase de relación tenían aquellas dos personas.

-Te llevaré a casa – dijo Jane.

-Perfecto – soltó ella por lo bajo – Primero me echan del trabajo por tu culpa y ahora no puedo pasar un rato tranquila.

-Creo que ya has pasado suficiente rato tranquila – dijo mientras hacía un esfuerzo tomándola por debajo del brazo para llevársela.

-No estoy borracha, si es eso lo que quieres decir. Puedo caminar – se zafó del brazo de Jane, sacó unos billetes del bolsillo del vaquero y los puso encima de la mesa para luego despedirse del dueño del bar con la mano.

-Sin duda es de las duras, Patrick – dijo cuando ella ya hubo traspasado el umbral de la puerta, no sin cierto esfuerzo – Ten cuidado.

-Sí, es una cabezota – suspiró mirando a la puerta por la que acababa de salir – casi tanto como yo… Nos vemos, Harry.

-Adiós, Patrick – dijo el hombre sonriendo.

Una vez fuera del local, donde hacía más frío del que habría esperado, Jane se acercó cautelosamente a la agente.

-¿Todo bien? – preguntó inclinándose junto a su oreja. El contraste de su aliento caliente hizo que Lisbon diera un respingo.

-Perfecto – dijo apartándose, desdeñando su compañía.

-¿Has traído coche?

-No – Teresa rodó los ojos. ¿De verdad pensaba que era tan estúpida como para ir en coche a tomar una copa?

-Vale – dijo mirando alrededor a ambos lados de la calle – Taxi entonces.

Después de ayudarla a subir al taxi, le dio la dirección de su hotel. No sabía dónde vivía Teresa Lisbon. En realidad, no había muchas cosas que supiera de ella.

No era la primera vez que Teresa bebía, y honestamente era bastante resistente. Aún así, no pudo evitar que sus piernas fallaran, eso y su visión un tanto imprecisa la hicieron tropezar en el primer escalón del salón y caer sentada sobre el segundo. Jane estaba a unos pasos y no le dio tiempo de sujetarla. En cuanto su trasero dio contra el suelo comenzó a llorar como una niña pequeña tapándose la cara con las manos. Era ridículo, pero las tensiones del día habían sido demasiadas. Jane se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado. Su mano tanteó su espalda con indecisión hasta que finalmente la posó en un lado y la deslizó afectuosamente arriba y abajo.

-Heey – susurró suavemente - ¿Va todo bien?

-No, no va bien – dijo apartando las manos de su rostro – Nada va bien desde que tú llegaste.

-Vamos, Teresa– fue tomando confianza, se acercó más a ella y con una mano tomó su cara intentando que lo mirara – Venga, ¿qué pasa?

Ella lo miró de manera fulminante, y en ese mismo instante supo que prefería a la Lisbon malhumorada, y aún sexy, que a la Lisbon de ojos llorosos. Ella no era la pobre chica sensible a la que consolar, eso había quedado claro desde el principio, como también estaba claro que ella no quería ser consolada.

-No me llames así– replicó – No lo hagas.

Estaba tratando de poner distancia entre ambos. A él no le hacía demasiada gracia, pero lo dejaría correr. Ahora todas sus fuerzas irían encaminadas únicamente a descubrir qué ocurría para que estuviera afectada de ese modo; pero antes de que pudiera siquiera intentarlo la detective se quedó dormida con la cabeza sobre su hombro.

_**OoOoO**_

Cuando Teresa despertó, lo primero que sintió fue una intensa luz traspasar sus parpados y un martilleo constante en la cabeza. ¿Cuánto había bebido? Ni siquiera recordaba haber salido del bar o…

-Hmm- lo último que recordaba era su horrible conversación con Bosco-

La cabeza le iba a estallar.

Cuando estuvo suficientemente preparada abrió los ojos, parpadeó unas cuantas veces y se llevó una mano a la sien. Tenía el pelo un poco enmarañado, la boca seca y la frente sudorosa, pero las sábanas que tapaban su cuerpo estaban frescas. Frescas y con un olor…nada familiar. Fue entonces cuando miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba en una habitación que no era la suya. Se incorporó repentinamente. El movimiento hizo que le volviera a latir la cabeza y que la sábana se deslizara dejando claro que estaba en ropa interior.

-Por fin despiertas –Esa voz sí que la conocía. Se giró hacia ella. Patrick Jane, su principal problema en aquel momento y la última persona a la que querría ver estaba allí sentado, en un sillón de lo que parecía ser la habitación de su hotel. La misma habitación en la que…– Buenos días.

-¿Qué hago aquí?

-No podía llevarte a tu casa porque no sé tu dirección.

-Me desvestiste— Le recriminó.

-Sí, pensé que estarías mucho más cómoda. ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Una aspirina?

Estaba sonriendo. ¿Por qué demonios ese tipo se sentaba frente a ella sonriendo cuando ella estaba hecha una porquería pasando por la humillación de recordar cómo se había comportado la noche anterior?

-Pensaba que como policía tendrías mucho más aguante.

-Te dispararía si tuviera mi pistola encima –volvió a llevarse la mano a la cabeza- Dame una aspirina, por favor.

Le llevó una aspirina y un vaso de zumo. Después de que diera un trago, Jane siguió hablando.

-Anoche dijiste que te habían echado del trabajo y que era culpa mía. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-¿Dices a parte del hecho de que me he acostado con un sospechoso, algo que ni la novata más estúpida haría?

Era la primera vez que se mencionaba lo que había pasado entre ellos pero aquellas palabras dejaban claro que la agente se arrepentía.

-¿Tan malo fue? – La tentación de jugar con ella era irresistible. Sus ojos se volvían de fuego y su cara enrojecía. Después de todo lo que había pasado era nuevo para él restarle importancia al tema de una conversación.

-No estoy de broma. Todo esto es un maldito desastre. ¡Eres un sospechoso! ¡De asesinato! Y fui tan inconsciente para…—No pudo terminar la frase—Y ahora mi jefe lo sabe y me ha apartado del caso. Puedo dar gracias porque no se haya enterado nadie más. Bosco lo ha ocultado.

-¡Qué generoso! –La mirada que le lanzó Lisbon le hizo callar – ¡Por Dios! Está seguro de que fui yo. No sé qué es lo que tiene contra mí. ¿Que era un psíquico mentiroso, que por mi culpa mi familia murió, que juré que si me encontraba con su asesino lo mataría yo mismo? No tiene pruebas y tú lo sabes. ¿Por qué lo defiendes?

-¿Te parece poco el hecho de que sea mi jefe, aparte de un buen profesional?

-Un buen profesional que se está equivocando de todas, todas. — Patrick Jane se giró hacia la pared pinzando el puente de la nariz con sus dedos. Estaba cansado de discutir sobre aquello. Lisbon lo entendía, ella también lo estaba.

-Sé que no fuiste tú, pero eres la apuesta más segura, el primer sospechoso. Tú estabas más involucrado que nadie con John el Rojo, colaborabas con la policía en el caso. Fue directamente a por ti. El caso es que…

-Sí, sí, ahora tengo que fastidiarme y aguantar a Bosco siguiéndome como un Pitt Bull cabreado. ¿Qué hará si no consigue pruebas que acrediten mi inocencia? ¿Acabaré en la cárcel por algo que no he hecho?

-Eso no pasará. Bosco es un hombre justo.

-Sí, ya lo veo –Su tono destilaba sarcasmo.

Nadie había logrado capturar al asesino de su familia y de otras tantas y, ahora, en lugar de buscar las verdaderas respuestas, iban contra los inocentes, una vez más.

-De todas formas nos estamos desviando del tema. ¿Sueles salir sola a emborracharte hasta perder el sentido?

-No perdí el sentido.

-Lo habrías hecho si Harry no hubiera dejado de servirte.

-Acababa de perder mi trabajo.

-No lo has perdido, sólo te han sacado de un caso.

-Es lo mismo. He perdido la confianza de mi superior. ¿Qué crees que pasará a partir de ahora? No me dejará vivir sin recordar cada día el error que cometí.

¡Auch! Eso dolía. Nadie se había arrepentido de haber hecho el amor con Patrick Jane.

-¡Es sólo un trabajo!

-Es mi vida, Jane –El ambiente estaba caldeado, ambos alzaban la voz exponiendo con vehemencia sus argumentos— No tengo nada más que mi trabajo.

-Seguramente tienes por ahí alguien que te quiere, familia, aunque sea lejana. Hay personas que ya no tenemos nada; nada de nada.

"¡Me cachis!" Se había pasado. Estaba pensando únicamente en sí misma y ahí estaba ese hombre desgraciado al que le habían arrebatado lo más preciado que tenía. Miró hacia otro lado antes de hablar.

-No pretendía decir algo así.

-Lo sé y yo no pretendo que te sientas culpable por ello. Lo que quiero que entiendas es que tu carrera policial no lo es todo. Además, estarás bien. Está claro que eres una buena detective.

Hubo un silencio demasiado largo.

-Será mejor que te quedes y duermas. Todavía es temprano. Y yo necesito descansar.

Sin decir más salió de la habitación y la dejó allí sola. Justo lo que necesitaba: tiempo para flagelarse. Se volvió a tumbar en la cama y durante un rato continuó dándole vueltas a la última semana. ¡Y qué semana! Habían encontrado muerto a un asesino, se había visto envuelta en una relación íntima con el principal sospechoso, su jefe la había apartado del caso y, para terminar bien la semana, se había pillado una buena cogorza.

Mientras miraba el techo de la habitación aguzando el oído para escuchar qué hacía Jane al otro lado de la puerta, los párpados se le cerraron y volvió a quedarse dormida.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola¡

Antes de irme a dormir quería dejar colgado un capítulo nuevo. Espero que lean y les guste y, a poder ser, unos cuantos comentarios sobre qué les parece. Eso sería genial la verdad porque me encanta saber qué opinan.

Gracias por los reviews¡

Buenas noches¡

* * *

Cuando Teresa despertó, lo primero que sintió fue una intensa luz traspasar sus parpados y un martilleo constante en la cabeza. ¿Cuánto había bebido? Ni siquiera recordaba haber salido del bar o…

-Hmm- lo último que recordaba era su horrible conversación con Bosco.

La cabeza le iba a estallar.

Cuando estuvo suficientemente preparada abrió los ojos, parpadeó unas cuantas veces y se llevó una mano a la sien. Tenía el pelo un poco enmarañado, la boca seca y la frente sudorosa, pero las sábanas que tapaban su cuerpo estaban frescas. Frescas y con un olor…nada familiar. Fue entonces cuando miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba en una habitación que no era la suya. Se incorporó repentinamente. El movimiento hizo que le volviera a latir la cabeza y que la sábana se deslizara dejando claro que estaba en ropa interior.

-Por fin despiertas –Esa voz sí que la conocía. Se giró hacia ella. Patrick Jane, su principal problema en aquel momento y la última persona a la que querría ver estaba allí sentado, en un sillón de lo que parecía ser la habitación de su hotel. La misma habitación en la que…– Buenos días.

-¿Qué hago aquí?

-No podía llevarte a tu casa porque no sé tu dirección.

-Me desvestiste— Le recriminó.

-Sí, pensé que estarías mucho más cómoda. ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Una aspirina?

Estaba sonriendo. ¿Por qué demonios ese tipo se sentaba frente a ella sonriendo cuando ella estaba hecha una porquería pasando por la humillación de recordar cómo se había comportado la noche anterior?

-Pensaba que como policía tendrías mucho más aguante.

-Te dispararía si tuviera mi pistola encima –volvió a llevarse la mano a la cabeza- Dame una aspirina, por favor.

Le llevó una aspirina y un vaso de zumo. Después de que diera un trago, Jane siguió hablando.

-Anoche dijiste que te habían echado del trabajo y que era culpa mía. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-¿Dices a parte del hecho de que me he acostado con un sospechoso, algo que ni la novata más estúpida haría?

Era la primera vez que se mencionaba lo que había pasado entre ellos pero aquellas palabras dejaban claro que la agente se arrepentía.

-¿Tan malo fue? – La tentación de jugar con ella era irresistible. Sus ojos se volvían de fuego y su cara enrojecía. Después de todo lo que había pasado era nuevo para él restarle importancia al tema de una conversación. Resultaba liberador poder bromear.

-No estoy de broma. Todo esto es un maldito desastre. ¡Eres un sospechoso! ¡De asesinato! Y fui tan inconsciente para…—No pudo terminar la frase—Y ahora mi jefe lo sabe y me ha apartado del caso. Puedo dar gracias porque no se haya enterado nadie más. Bosco lo ha ocultado.

-¡Qué generoso! –La mirada que le lanzó Lisbon le hizo callar – ¡Por Dios! Está seguro de que fui yo. No sé qué es lo que tiene contra mí. ¿Que era un psíquico mentiroso, que por mi culpa mi familia murió, que juré que si me encontraba con su asesino lo mataría yo mismo? No tiene pruebas y tú lo sabes. ¿Por qué lo defiendes?

-¿Te parece poco el hecho de que sea mi jefe, aparte de un buen profesional?

-Un buen profesional que se está equivocando de todas, todas. — Patrick Jane se giró hacia la pared pinzando el puente de la nariz con sus dedos. Estaba cansado de discutir sobre aquello. Lisbon lo entendía, ella también lo estaba.

-Sé que no fuiste tú, pero eres la apuesta más segura, el primer sospechoso. Tú estabas más involucrado que nadie con John el Rojo, colaborabas con la policía en el caso. Fue directamente a por ti. El caso es que…

-Sí, sí, ahora tengo que fastidiarme y aguantar a Bosco siguiéndome como un Pitt Bull cabreado. ¿Qué hará si no consigue pruebas que acrediten mi inocencia? ¿Acabaré en la cárcel por algo que no he hecho?

-Eso no pasará. Bosco es un hombre justo.

-Sí, ya lo veo –Su tono destilaba sarcasmo.

Nadie había logrado capturar al asesino de su familia y de otras tantas y, ahora, en lugar de buscar las verdaderas respuestas, iban contra los inocentes, una vez más.

-De todas formas nos estamos desviando del tema. ¿Sueles salir sola a emborracharte hasta perder el sentido?

-No perdí el sentido.

-Lo habrías hecho si Harry no hubiera dejado de servirte.

-Acababa de perder mi trabajo.

-No lo has perdido, sólo te han sacado de un caso.

-Es lo mismo. He perdido la confianza de mi superior. ¿Qué crees que pasará a partir de ahora? No me dejará vivir sin recordar cada día el error que cometí.

¡Auch! Eso dolía. Nadie se había arrepentido de haber hecho el amor con Patrick Jane.

-¡Es sólo un trabajo!

-Es mi vida, Jane –El ambiente estaba caldeado, ambos alzaban la voz exponiendo con vehemencia sus argumentos— No tengo nada más que mi trabajo.

-Seguramente tienes por ahí alguien que te quiere, familia, aunque sea lejana. Hay personas que ya no tenemos nada; nada de nada.

"¡Me cachis!" Se había pasado. Estaba pensando únicamente en sí misma y ahí estaba ese hombre desgraciado al que le habían arrebatado lo más preciado que tenía. Miró hacia otro lado antes de hablar.

-No pretendía decir algo así.

-Lo sé y yo no pretendo que te sientas culpable por ello. Lo que quiero que entiendas es que tu carrera policial no lo es todo. Además, estarás bien. Está claro que eres una buena detective.

Hubo un silencio demasiado largo.

-Será mejor que te quedes y duermas. Todavía es temprano. Y yo necesito descansar.

Sin decir más salió de la habitación y la dejó allí sola. Justo lo que necesitaba: tiempo para flagelarse. Se volvió a tumbar en la cama y durante un rato continuó dándole vueltas a la última semana. ¡Y qué semana! Habían encontrado muerto a un asesino, se había visto envuelta en una relación íntima con el principal sospechoso, su jefe la había apartado del caso y, para terminar bien la semana, se había pillado una buena cogorza.

Mientras miraba el techo de la habitación aguzando el oído para escuchar qué hacía Jane al otro lado de la puerta, los párpados se le cerraron y volvió a quedarse dormida.

OooOooO

Cuando despertó, el dolor de cabeza prácticamente había desaparecido. No obstante, un latido permanecía de fondo recordándole la estupidez que había hecho al beber de aquella manera, algo que se prometió no hacer después de haber visto a su padre beber hasta la inconsciencia o hasta perder visión de quién era y de lo que hacía.

En aquella ocasión recordó al instante dónde se encontraba. Estaba en la habitación del alojamiento que Patrick Jane había alquilado provisionalmente durante su estancia en la ciudad. Recordaba también la conversación que había mantenido con él. Sobre la mesilla de noche había un vaso de zumo. La luz seguía entrando por la ventana, iluminando toda la habitación, pero no sabía qué hora era. Se desperezó y, al hacerlo, sintió el olor de Jane aún impregnado en las sábanas. Por suerte, él no estaba allí. Había tenido la delicadeza de irse a dormir a otro lado. Aunque no sabía a dónde, pues por lo que había podido observar del poco tiempo que había estado allí, aquel apartamento no tenía más que una habitación.

Sin atreverse a salir aún de la habitación se metió en el baño para ducharse y vestirse antes de encarar de nuevo a su anfitrión. Tomó prestada una camisa que encontró en uno de los armarios. Era grande y parecía bastante cómoda. Desde luego era mejor que pasearse en ropa interior. Permitió que el agua caliente calmara su cuerpo y relajara sus huesos. Sintiéndose renovada y aprovechándose del silencio que reinaba, se dejó guiar por su instinto de policía y paseó por la habitación observando las posesiones de aquel medio desconocido que dormía en el cuarto contiguo. Pero mientras lo hacía, se dio cuenta de que las cosas que había allí no decían nada del hombre, de lo que había debajo de su armadura. A simple vista, su vida estaba tan vacía como la de ella. "¿Qué esperabas? Es un hombre que ha vivido una tragedia", le respondió una voz en su interior.

Tras aquella infructuosa inspección, decidió salir de la habitación.

Pronto descubrió donde estaba Patrick Jane. Durmiendo en un sofá que, a pesar de no parecer muy confortable, daba cabida a todo su cuerpo mientras dormía profundamente. Llevaba la ropa puesta y colocaba una mano bajo su mejilla como un niño. Se permitió mirarlo sin interrupciones. Un hombre complicado vagando con demasiado equipaje a sus espaldas. Las arrugas perfilaban las esquinas de sus ojos, su boca tenía un rictus serio. Siempre le había parecido un hombre triste y serio desde la primera vez que lo vio hablando a solas con Bosco, a unos metros de donde el equipo se encontraba. Tenía confusión y cansancio en la mirada. Y no era para menos, su familia había muerto de una manera horrible y él llevaba desde entonces buscando a su asesino.

Un movimiento la sacó de sus pensamientos. Jane estaba despertando.

-Espero que no te importe, me he duchado y te he cogido una camiseta –Le dijo tirando de la camisa hacia abajo.

-Tranquila, no hay problema. Sin duda te queda mejor que a mí —La mirada que le lanzó más que incomodarla le calentó la sangre e hizo que se sonrojara. Desvió la mirada y se aclaró la garganta —.

-Necesito un café —Su voz sonó un poco más azorada de lo que pretendía.

De pronto Jane soltó una carcajada que no le había escuchado nunca. El sonido llenó la sala.

-Te has sonrojado.

-No es verdad –Le discutió.

-¡Vamos! Pues claro que es verdad. Estás colorada — Se había despertado bastante bromista— No estás acostumbrada a que flirteen contigo. Vale, lo entiendo, trabajas mucho y no sales demasiado, pero tal vez deberías dejarte llevar de vez en cuando.

¡Como si no se hubiera dejado llevar ya suficiente!

-Te digo que cometimos un error al acostarnos y sigues intentando seducirme…no pienso caer de nuevo —Farfulló.

-¿Quieres apostar algo? – Sabía que sólo intentaba aligerar la tensión pero por qué tenía que mostrarse tan pagado de sí mismo.

-Seguro que en el instituto todas las chicas caían rendidas ante tus encantos.

-No lo sé. Nunca fui al instituto.

-¿Entonces es cierto? ¿Pasaste parte de tu juventud como un estafador errante?

-Sí, totalmente cierto.

-¿De dónde sacas entonces los conocimientos que tienes? Es decir, eres inteligente, bastante culto y obviamente sabes leer y escribir. No eres ningún iletrado.

-Vaya, es la primera vez que me haces un cumplido, agente —Lisbon le lanzó una mirada que le decía a las claras que no estaba de broma. — Vale, si te refieres a dónde he aprendido todo lo que sé sobre estafas y mentiras…eso, sí, lo aprendí de mi padre. Todo lo demás, bueno, supongo, que puedes llamarme autodidacta.

-Desde luego no lo has tenido fácil.

Mientras hablaban, se movieron hacia la cocina. Jane empezó a moverse entre café y tazas.

-Creo que tú tampoco –La miró por el rabillo del ojo. Ella estaba poniendo cara de "¿qué quieres decir?"

-Sí, bueno, todos tenemos algo difícil en nuestro haber –Lisbon agradeció que no continuara con la conversación. No le gustaba hablar de ello y no había necesidad de preguntar cómo lo sabía. En los departamentos de policía también podía hablarse más de la cuenta o, tal vez, fue ella misma la noche anterior estando ebria.

Continuaron sentados a la pequeña mesa de comedor en la que se había establecido una tranquila y cómoda charla. Al ver el ritual con el que se preparaba la bebida le preguntó:

-¿No bebes café?

-Jamás. Prefiero el té. Deberías probarlo, es mejor que el café. Es antioxidante, no tan excitante como el café y no arruga la piel ni obstruye las arterias.

-¡Vaya! ¿Te pagan por hacer esa publicidad?

Él rodó los ojos con una mueca bastante peculiar. Sí, Teresa Lisbon era una gruñona por las mañanas, especialmente con una resaca.

Pasaron la mañana hablando sin mencionar asesinatos, jefes o trabajo, dejando los temas delicados a un lado hasta que Jane mencionó:

-Y ahora, ¿qué vas a hacer?

-Bosco me ha relevado así que ya no tengo caso y no tengo que ir hasta el lunes. Además es más que probable que me tenga haciendo papeleo—Suspiró.

-Así que tienes el fin de semana libre —Masculló más para sí mismo.

-Volveré el lunes si es que aún tengo trabajo.

-Claro que lo tendrás. No has matado a nadie, Teresa.

Para ella no estaba tan claro que Bosco fuera a ser tan comprensivo y benevolente.

-Por cierto, nunca me contaste cómo se enteraron de que habías pasado la noche aquí.

-Muy fácil. Desde que te convertiste en una persona de interés para el caso fuiste vigilado día y noche. Ni siquiera yo fui informado.

-Es una pena –Dijo pensativo— Si lo hubiera sabido, habría aprovechado para portarme un poco mal.

-¿Portarte un poco mal?—Repitió con desconfianza.

-Sí, ya sabes…Dar rodeos, conducir durante horas por toda la ciudad, meterme en clubes de striptease, pasarme horas en una peluquería.

-¡Vaya! Veo que lo tienes todo pensado.

-Claro, no todos los días se es el principal sospechoso de un caso de alto interés.

Lisbon contrajo la cara en una mueca de desagrado. No le gustaba que frivolizara con ese tema. Puede que Bosco se estuviera equivocando, y así lo creía ella, pero el trabajo que hacía su equipo y la presión que soportaba era enorme. Y, por otro lado, ser sospechoso no podía tomarse tan a la ligera.

-¿Sabes lo que necesitamos?

-¿Qué?

-Un paseo por la bahía.


	7. Chapter 7

Buenas noches!

Capítulo cortito esta vez, se acerca el final del fic...

Espero que les guste y que comenten qué les ha parecido.

Saludos!

* * *

Pasaron el día en la bahía, paseando por la playa, charlando como si nada pasara a su alrededor, como si él no estuviera investigado como sospechoso, como si ella no se hubiera involucrado sentimentalmente con el sospechoso de un caso. Tomaron helado en cucurucho (algo que no hacía desde hacía años), pasearon descalzos por la orilla dejando que la arena mojada acariciara sus pies y el agua de las olas acabara entre sus dedos. Para Teresa fue un buen descanso pues, aunque en los momentos de silencio miraba hacia el horizonte replanteándose su futuro, la frescura de una tarde de sábado junto al mar y poder caminar sin un rumbo determinado calmaron sus nervios y ansias. De vez en cuando miraba a Jane, preguntándose qué pensaba, qué haría, qué sería de su vida a partir de ahora. Sin duda podría comenzar de cero, puesto que el asesino de su familia había desaparecido para siempre.

El fin de semana pasó y llegó el lunes con nuevos retos. Volvió a la oficina a las ocho de la mañana. Por alguna razón, no sabía si su propia paranoia o argumentos reales, las cosas no volvieron a ser lo mismo. Pasó los dos primeros días preparando el papeleo de los casos anteriores y de los informes que debía llevar al Tribunal. El miércoles tuvo una vista en los juzgados en la que tenía que hacer de testigo de la fiscalía como agente que había llevado el caso.

El jueves por la mañana llegó un caso nuevo del que Bosco la puso al tanto y en el que trabajó con Haskill, su compañero, mientras los demás seguían algunas de las pistas del caso John el Rojo. Esperaba, en secreto, que nada que tuviera que ver con Patrick Jane. Estaba segura de que él no había podido hacer nada. A lo mejor era una ilusa al pensarlo, pero no le veía capaz de infligirle esas heridas. Si lo hubiera matado, seguramente lo habría hecho de forma rápida, una bala o algo así. Nada de tortura ni exposición pública.

Estaba segura de que nadie más que Bosco y ella sabían lo que había ocurrido con Jane, pero eso no evitaba que mirara a su alrededor nerviosa cada vez que llegaba a la oficina o que aún no casi no pudiera mirar a su jefe a la cara. Él tampoco la miraba mucho, a decir verdad. Y eso la estaba matando, la vergüenza, la decepción que dejaba traslucir. Ya nada sería lo mismo con Bosco.

El caso que le habían encomendado no había tenido especial dificultad. Una mujer asesinada en su casa de un disparo en el corazón. ¿Principal sospechoso? El marido, como siempre. ¿Era realmente el culpable? No. Tras un interrogatorio con el esposo y una ardua investigación, descubrieron que era una pareja abierta, un matrimonio de varios años que la rutina había apagado; esa situación les había llevado a intentar refrescar su relación o más bien encenderla asistiendo a reuniones en clubes de cambios de pareja, teniendo relaciones con otras personas, creando fantasías. Ella no era quien para juzgar, sólo repasaba lo que las pruebas le indicaban. Y las pruebas indicaban que uno de los hombres con los que habían intimado se había obsesionado con la mujer y al no querer ella divorciarse de su marido ni seguir con la relación, la había asesinado. De hecho, la conexión la habían establecido porque en las fotografías de la escena del crimen, detrás de la barrera policial habían visto a ese hombre observando todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, un hombre al que habían reconocido e identificado como Ian Ross, que había mantenido una relación, al menos de carácter sexual, con la víctima.

Pensando en ese caso, un repentino fogonazo que acudió a su mente, una idea que no fue capaz de desarrollar, un recuerdo quizás, pero desapareció de su mente de manera tan fugaz como había llegado. Sabía que no era nada que tuviera que ver con el caso, estaba cerrado, más que cerrado tras la confesión del tipo. Era otra cosa, algo que no lograba identificar.

Los días pasaron entre papeleo, informes de pruebas y pistas sobre casos. No supo nada de Jane. Tampoco es que tuviera demasiado tiempo. Tenía mucho trabajo, tareas que acometía con profesionalidad pero sin excesivo entusiasmo. Era como si, inconscientemente, su cuerpo y su mente le dijeran que su tiempo allí había terminado.

OoOoO

Samuel Bosco le había llamado de nuevo a las oficinas de la policía de San Francisco. ¿Qué sería esta vez? Sin embargo, no le habían llevado como detenido, sólo "para unas

preguntas, nueva información" le habían explicado.

Casi pasaba más tiempo allí que en cualquier otro sitio: Departamento de policía de San Francisco, homicidios. Aquellas oficinas de mesas colocadas una frente a otra, abarrotadas de carpetas y lapiceros, con viejos ordenadores que, pese a su ignorancia en cuanto a tecnología, podía asegurar que necesitaban un cambio, pizarras magnéticas llenas de fotos y anotaciones escritas a rotulador. Todo aquello le daba cierta sensación de desazón, tristeza y…rechazo, sentimientos que se encontraban con los de desconcierto, nostalgia (porque hubo un tiempo en que él mismo fue parte de aquello, quizás el único en que se sintió verdaderamente útil)…

-Hemos recibido una carta –Le informó Bosco en cuanto le recibió en su despacho.

Estaba a punto de preguntar algo cuando le enseñó una hoja de papel metida en una bolsa de pruebas a través de la cual se veía el contenido de la carta a la perfección.

¿AÚN NO TENÉIS NADA? YO MATÉ A JOHN EL ROJO

NO SABÉIS NADA. NUNCA LOGRASTÉIS CAPTURARLO A ÉL Y NO ME PILLARÉIS A MI TAMPOCO. AL MENOS NO HASTA QUE YO LO DECIDA.

Al final de la carta el inconfundible símbolo de John el Rojo. La cara sonriente escrita en rojo.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola,

Aquí vengo con una nueva entrega del fic. Me había retrasado un poco por falta de tiempo pero ahora estoy escribiendo y tras darle vueltas al final, parece que éste se ha encaminado y que el fic está cerca de terminar. También estoy con otros fics, o mejor dicho otro fic, que lleva bastante tiempo inconcluso.

Bueno, pues les dejo con la lectura. Espero que les guste y que puedan comentar qué les parece. También gracias por los reviews que me han dejado :D

Saludos¡

* * *

Hacía días que Jane no sabía de Teresa, la inspectora de homicidios Teresa Lisbon, y ahora sentía la imperiosa necesidad de verla. La única persona a la que conocía, que tenía como aliada en aquella ciudad, la única que sabía de su sufrimiento y que podía menguarlo. La única persona con la que podría hablar y desahogarse libremente o no hablar y aun así sentirse mejor.

Tenía que verla y ponerla al día de lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

Patrick la había llamado. Quedaron en un parque donde se sentaron, café en mano. No había dormido demasiado la noche anterior debido a unos informes atrasados. Pero a la luz de los nuevos acontecimientos todo el cansancio de su cuerpo desapareció dejando paso a su afilado instinto de policía.

-¿Bosco tiene alguna pista?

-No, no lo parece. Al menos no me dijo nada a mí. Pero lo cierto era que parecía bastante perdido. Después de pensar que ya lo tenía, supongo que es normal. Esa carta…Bueno, ha sido una bomba en medio de la tranquilidad.

-Aún no sabemos si la amenaza es real –Le dijo con palabras suaves y un roce en su mano intentando tranquilizarlo a pesar de que ella también estaba preocupada.

-Es real Teresa, estoy seguro—Él estaba mirando al horizonte, su expresión decía a las claras que sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de allí.

-Si es real, Patrick, lo detendremos.

-¿De verdad lo crees? ¿O pasaremos diez años intentando seguirle la pista, sin avance alguno hasta que esa persona decida que es hora de salir a la luz o dejar de matar o…?

-No seas sarcástico.

-No puedo dejar de serlo, Teresa. Esto es…

-Lo sé –Le apretó la mano intentando trasladarle fuerza a través de ese roce. — Vamos, te llevo a casa.

* * *

Bosco estaba inquieto, furioso, concentrado. Algo pasaba, podía notarlo. Y por Jane sabía que se debía a las nuevas noticias acerca del caso "John el Rojo". Lo supo por él antes de que el revuelo se tornara palpable en las oficinas. El equipo de Bosco, del que ya no formaba parte, al menos para aquel caso, iba de un lado para otro intentando encontrar pistas, presionando a los forenses y personal de criminalística para que le dieran algo útil. La tensión se mascaba en el ambiente.

Había varios casos abiertos a parte del asesinato de John el Rojo, y Teresa estaba inmersa en ellos, más asesinatos pasionales, más envenenamientos, más tiroteos en las calle…

Una tarde entró en el despacho de su jefe, esperando no tener que cruzarse con él. Su relación había cambiado desde que éste se enterara de que había tenido una relación íntima con su principal sospechoso. No podía reprochárselo, al fin y al cabo, ella misma se había dado cuenta de que aquello iba en contra de las reglas además de ir en contra de todos sus principios.

Mientras dejaba el informe del caso Thompson encima de su mesa, justo cuando se daba la vuelta para salir, no pudo evitar fijar su mirada en la pizarra donde se hallaban todas las fotos y notaciones del caso John el Rojo. Se le revolvió el estómago al ver la escena del crimen, paseó la mirada por las diferentes fotografías donde la cinta amarilla acordonaba la calle separando a los curiosos y transeúntes de la zona en la que la policía y el forense trabajaban.

Había algo en aquellas fotos…

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba observándolas cuando Bosco apareció en el quicio de la puerta haciendo que se sobresaltara visiblemente.

-Teresa.

-Bosco – Esperaba no llevarse una bronca por estar repasando pruebas de un caso que tenía vetado.— El informe Thompson está sobre tu mesa.

-Otra vez te ha tocado a ti ¿eh? –Ella se sonrojó ligeramente—.

-Bueno, ya sabes que a Haskill no se le da bien escribir. Hemos acordado que yo haría el informe y él declararía en el juicio.

Era la primera vez en muchos días que mantenía una conversación mínimamente cordial con su superior. Y resultaba agradable. Él siempre había sido un referente para ella. Ahora que podía mirarle con tranquilidad durante unos segundos veía las marcas del cansancio, la falta de sueño y el exceso de trabajo en su rostro.

-Haskill sabe hacer buenos tratos.

-¿Quieres un café? – El ofrecimiento salió de sus labios antes de que pudiera siquiera planteárselo. No le gustaba verlo así de cansado. Le tenía un gran cariño a ese hombre, tanto que en ocasiones se preguntaba si sus sentimientos hacia él no irían más allá de la camaradería, de la gratitud. De todas formas, eso no importaba. No ahora.

-No me vendría mal, me queda un buen rato por aquí.

-Espera.

Se ausentó unos minutos y volvió con sendas tazas de papel llenas de café. Si había algo de lo que no podían quejarse allí era del café. Le tendió una a Bosco junto con un sándwich de la máquina. Bosco dio un sorbo cerrando los ojos con expresión de placer. Ella sonrió probando el suyo sin poder retirar su mirada de la pizarra. ¡Es que de verdad había algo que la irritaba! Cuando se dio cuenta de que Bosco estaba mirándola volvió a sonrojarse.

-Tranquila, puedes seguir mirando, si se te ocurre algo será bienvenido –Se pasó una mano por la cara tratando de apartar el cansancio.

-Así de mal va ¿eh?

-Sí. Quien quiera que lo haya matado, no encuentro un móvil ni explicación (aparte del hecho de que era un asesino). Las pistas no son suficientes, así que nos estamos remontando a viejos casos de John el Rojo, lo que nos está llevando más tiempo del que pensábamos.

Teresa ignoró sus últimas palabras. Estaba escrutando la foto de una mujer que había llamado su atención. Salía en varias de ellas, siempre de perfil. Aún así era una cara conocida, pero lo que realmente le resultó familiar fue el pasador que llevaba sobre el cabello rubio. Un pasador de piedras semipreciosas y oro viejo. ¿Dónde lo había visto antes? ¿Dónde?

-Oye, Bosco, ¿sabes si alguien habló con esta mujer de aquí? –Preguntó tocando con la yema del dedo la figura bajita que aparecía en las fotos mirando con expectación hacia la escena — ¿Alguno de los locales, tal vez?

Siempre que tenían un caso de esas características hablaban con las personas que se quedaban paseando por allí, curioseando alrededor de los crímenes, pues no en vano se había acuñado la frase: El ladrón siempre vuelve al lugar del crimen. En muchos casos así era.

-No lo sé, tendría que comprobarlo. ¿Por qué? –Bosco la miraba con los ojos entornados. Sabía que cuando Lisbon preguntaba algo o tenía sospechas no eran porque sí, generalmente tenían una razón de ser. Podía estar viendo algo que él no veía.

-No lo sé. Es algo que tengo en la cabeza. Una sensación. Tal vez no sea nada pero he mirado estas fotos mil veces mientras estaba en el caso y no ha sido hasta hace poco que algo me ronda la cabeza. Y es algo relacionado con esa mujer. –No apartaba la mirada de la pizarra mientras Bosco la observaba a ella con el ceño fruncido— Eso lo sé.

No tardó en ponerse en contacto con el equipo. Se pusieron en marcha revisando nuevamente declaraciones y fotos de testigos. La oficina de Samuel Bosco había vuelto a la vida.

-Nadie habló con esa mujer. Ni siquiera la habían visto. Es como si no existiera –Explicaba el inspector jefe.

-Salvo por esta foto que acredita que estuvo allí –Intervino Lisbon.

-Hemos enseñado esa foto. La policía local no la reconoce. De los tres agentes que nos ayudaron a tomar declaración ninguno de ellos recuerda haber hablado con ella.

Esa afirmación hacía que Lisbon pensara con más seguridad aún que aquella mujer era la clave en el caso. Frustrada, resopló y salió del despacho.

En cuanto lo hizo, un fogonazo de realidad la golpeó y la sensación que había pasado de largo en días anteriores esta vez se quedó. Volvió rápidamente al despacho. Jadeando de excitación habló desde la puerta:

-¡Estuvo aquí! –Cuatro pares de ojos la miraron sin comprender. – Estuvo aquí. De eso la conozco. Estuvo aquí con el resto de familiares.

-No la recuerdo.

\- Imagínatela de morena. El rubio no es real, en realidad es morena. Bajita, morena, callada. Se puso al final de la sala. Podría pasar totalmente desapercibida. Igual que lo hizo en la escena del crimen. Y llevaba el mismo pasador de pelo.

-¿Crees que esa mujer…?

-No podemos saberlo –Intervino Bosco – Pero tenemos que hablar con ella.

La sala volvió a bullir de actividad mientras los agentes se movían llevando informes, buscando a esa mujer.

Desgraciadamente no tenían fotos de los familiares de las víctimas, pero tenían nombres y ciertas descripciones que habían podido sacar del tiempo que habían pasado con ellos. Había padres, esposos, hijos e hijas pero sólo dos mujeres que encajaban en la descripción que había hecho Lisbon. Una de ellas había perdido a su hermana, estaba casada y vivía allí mismo, en San Francisco; la otra, era una solitaria mujer de mediana edad cuyo familiar asesinado había sido su prima unos doce años atrás, cuando ambas contaban 28 años de edad. Al parecer los padres de la chica habían muerto ya y el único familiar que quedaba era ella, su prima Rebeca, que había ido a la reunión de familiares de las víctimas con el Departamento de Policía de San Francisco.

En las siguientes horas investigaron todo sobre esa mujer desde dónde había nacido hasta dónde estaba ahora. Tras una exhaustiva búsqueda, averiguaron que Rebeca había estado en todos los lugares en los que John el Rojo había atacado, que llevaba cerca de un mes en la ciudad cuando éste había aparecido muerto y que aún se hospedaba en un hotel de la ciudad.

¿Aquella mujer había tenido algo que ver en la muerte del asesino? ¿Lo había perseguido hasta darle caza? ¿Qué relación tenía con el caso? Demasiadas preguntas otra vez, pero por primera vez en las últimas semanas estaban cerca de hallar las respuestas.


End file.
